


just give me a reason

by micah_atk



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Exes, F/M, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah_atk/pseuds/micah_atk
Summary: The last thing Mercedes Jones wanted to do was work with her ex, Sam Evans, but alas, it happened.a college au.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -this is my first multi chapter fic so

Timeskip- one week

“Oh Hell to the no, you have got to be kidding me.” 

“What is it Mercedes?”

“Shh!” she emphasized as she waved her finger. “Please say that again, but slowly.” Mercedes angrily tapped her foot. “Are you sure you can’t find another vanilla, basic ass white boy to do it? Fine! Ok fine! That’s absolutely fine.” Mercedes angrily hung up her phone and paced back and forth.

Quinn leaned forward and asked, “What is it?”

Rewind- two weeks before

Mercedes walked down the halls of NYU with her best friends, Kurt and Quinn. “So are you guys coming over to study later tonight?” She questioned. “I’m bringing kettle corn!”

Quinn and Kurt quickly looked at each other. 

“Are you gonna tell her?” Quinn whispered to Kurt.

Her smile faded. “Tell me what?”

Kurt inhaled and began, “We kinda had a plan to go out on a big group date… with Sam.”

Sam, she thought. They’d only broken up two weeks ago, how did he already find someone else?

“That’s cool,” she half-heartedly said. “I'll catch up with y’all later.” She tightened the strap of her bag on her shoulders and walked away from the two. She walked down the halls, alone, tears welling in her eyes. She ran to her car and began sobbing, thinking about the night they broke up.

“You cheated on me Sam! I can’t forgive that!” Mercedes yelled, her voice breaking.

Sam ran over to Mercedes, grasping her hands. His face was tear-streaked and his voice was shaky. “Please Mercedes, please,” he said. “One more chance, please.”

“Just give me a reason Sam, give me a reason and I’ll stay,” she spoke quietly. After he didn’t say anything, she pulled him close, holding him in her arms. “Sam, I love you, I do. I love you so much,” she managed to get out. “I do, but I can’t.” She leaned in and kissed him one last time. “Bye Sam,” she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door of his apartment. When she closed the door, she heard Sam’s sobs coming from the other side. She cried at the sound of his wails. She drew in a deep breath, got in her car and drove away.

Mercedes took in a shaky breath and looked at herself in the mirror. “Mercedes you are a strong, powerful, black woman. You are fearfully and wonderfully made. You do not, I repeat do not need some skinny ass white boy to rely on, you hear? Now wipe your tears and continue being the boss bitch you are.” She pulled her shirt to her eyes and dabbed at her tears. “Don’t, don’t cry,” she said as teardrops ran down her face. She rocked back and forth, breathing heavily. “I want you back Sam!” she hit her steering wheel and rested her head on the cool leather. “No, no, no, no!” she exhaled. Mercedes bit her lip and drove out of the parking lot where she’d been crying for twenty minutes.

She pulled into the small two bedroom suite she shared with Artie. Lucky her, he was out because one of his short films got picked for a festival or whatever. Mercedes was glad to know that Artie and Kitty weren’t gonna be there to rub their love all in her face. She rolled her eyes, upset at the fact that just a few weeks ago everything was completely fine.

Mercedes walked to her front door and pulled her purple Vera Wang lanyard from around her neck. The thing was ugly, but it was on sale and she needed something. It held several silver keys on it, all identical. She singled out a key that had “19” engraved on it. It was the house key and according to Rachel, it was supposed to “symbolize the year she got her first apartment.” She held it up, stuck it in the lock, and turned it to the left. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open.

“Surprise!”

Mercedes screamed bloody murder. “What are y’all doing here?” She looked at her friends in front of her, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Kitty, and Kurt.

“Mercedes, we think it’s time for a little girl talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hihi  
> -don’t be afraid to leave a comment down below

“Girl talk?” she asked. “About what?”

Quinn walked over to Mercedes, who was still standing in the doorway. She reached for Mercedes hand, saying, “According to Kitty, every night you get home, you take a bottle of wine in your room, lock the doors tight, and blast sad music while you cry.”

Mercedes looked Kitty up and down, while Kitty shrugged her shoulders. “Cedes, you’ve been living with me for a year now, you should know that I don’t lie.”

“Fine, she’s right, I do enjoy a bottle of red while I cry, but what do y’all care?” she questioned, waving her finger at them.

“Mercedes, it’s been two weeks since you broke up with S-A-M,” Kurt sighed as he walked towards her.

“We’re worried about you.”

“All of you?”

“Yes Wheezy, all of us,” Santana retorted.

Mercedes dropped her bag as she lumbered to the kitchen. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine!” she exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Mercedes. “No you’re not!” they all said in unison.

Rachel twisted herself off the chair as she sauntered over to the island Mercedes was leaning on. “You aren’t fine, trust me I know.” she said. “When I broke up with Finn, I cried for weeks, but you know what I did? I used all that pain, and wrote a chart topping album.”

“I can’t write an album, I’m not in the right headspace for that.”

Kitty and Santana threw glances over their shoulder at one another. Kitty leaned over the tan recliner she was standing next to. She was holding a medium sized, black book. “This kinda proves your whole theory of not being in the right headspace wrong,” she smirked.

Mercedes hurried towards Kitty. “Kitty, gimme that book.” she gritted through her teeth.

“Uh-uh,” she replied. “These lyrics, they’re pretty good. ‘Tears fill my eyes, as I think of the night, we were left, broken in pieces. Tears fill my eyes, as I think of a time, when we were happy, oh when we were happy.’”

Mercedes snatched the journal out of Kitty’s hand. “Why were you going through my stuff, Kitty?” 

“First of all Miss-I-don’t-need-a-man-but-I’m-still-gonna-write-a-sad-song-about-my-ex-boyfriend, I’m the one asking the questions here,” Kitty said as she pointed to her chest. “And plus Santana found it, not me.”

Mercedes opened her mouth to yell at Santana, but Kitty stopped her. “I’m not done, double stuff,” she vented quickly. “I have read through this whole entire book multiple times, trying to figure out a reason why you won’t release these songs! They’re all relatable breakup songs about dating a boy that doesn’t deserve your heart, and him inevitably breaking up with you. Now Mercedes, read my lips, release these songs, or I’ll,” she leaned in to Mercedes and whispered something in her ear that made her freeze.

“Mercedes quietly gasped as she pulled back. “You wouldn't.”

“Oh, I would,” she said bitchily, while crossing her arms.

The five of her friends still in the room looked around at each other.

“Kitty, I think you got the point across to Mercedes,” Rachel laughed. ‘We just wanted you to release the songs.”

Mercedes clenched her fists tightly. “Fine. Y’all win. I’ll have to contact Sony in the morning, but it seems like I’m making an album!” she smiled widely as her friends wrapped her in tight hugs.

Santana pulled away before anyone else. “Actually Mercedes, I already Sony and booked you a meeting.”

Mercedes clicked her tongue. “Thank you Santana. Thank all of y’all really. Y’all got me out of my funk and I personally think I have the best friend group in the world.”

“Don’t start leaking on us now,” Tina said. “That’s my job.”

She waved Tina off, saying, “No, no, no crying tonight. But why are y’all still here?”

“We were kinda worried that it would take a little convincing, so we may or may not have all packed for a sleep-over,” Quinn gushed.

They all laughed as they toppled over the couch, giggling and starting their movie.


End file.
